Kepadamu, di 2000 tahun yang akan datang
by utsutsu
Summary: "Kepadamu, dirimu yang kucintai selama ini. Semoga kita bertemu dan akan selalu bersama lagi, di 2000 tahun yang akan datang." / Aku... bermimpi tentang apa? / Warning: gaje, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, kerusakan pada layar(?), de el el.


_'Selamat Jalan, Eren.'_

**DEG**

Apa itu?

Tunggu... barusan aku tertidur, kan? Aku bermimpi... Mimpi tentang...

Eh?

Mimpi...?

Mimpi tentang... apa?

* * *

"Kepadamu, dirimu yang kucintai selama ini. Semoga kita bertemu dan akan selalu bersama lagi, di 2000 tahun yang akan datang."

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Semua karakter yang terlibat dan animanga ini bukan milik saya, terkecuali fic ini (?)

**Warning**: AU, OOC, mungkin saja akan ada beberapa kata yang typo - mungkin

**A/N**: fic ini muncul karena pemikiran saya tentang ketamatan SnK, dan pada episode 1 (atau chapter 1) Eren kan kayak terbangun dari mimpi gitu tuh, tiba-tiba muncul ide buat bikin fic ini, teehee~ ngomong-ngomong saya baru lho di fandom ini, jadi, kalau misalnya ada yang ngawur, ngaco, dan kawan-kawannya, maaf ya~ _by the way_ on the busway, yoroshiku!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Aku merasakan pipiku sakit.  
Sial, pikirku. Sepertinya seseorang menamparku

"Oi Eren! Bangun! Eren! Bangun bodoh!"

Ah, itu dia. Dia, orang yang menamparku.

"_Hei...cho...u..._" Aku berusaha memanggil namanya dengan tenggorokanku yang kering  
"Eren! Baguslah kau masih hidup..."

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku, aku merasakan air mata turun dari kedua matanya turun ke tanganku yang ia genggam.

"Ada apa, _Heichou_? Tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan menangis begitu... Jarang sekali."

"Tidak... hanya untuk melegakan diri saja..."

"Melegakan...diri?"

Aku berusaha untuk bangun, tapi Heichou menahanku, maka aku hanya bisa duduk ditempat tidur ini.

"Kamu bego, ya. Kok bisa sih kamu santai pada saat kamu sedang seperti ini... Kau kan sedang sakit."

Sakit? Oh iya, aku ingat kejadian itu, pada saat kami, _Recon Cops_, telah membunuh seluruh Titan, lalu aku dan teman-temanku dari 104 squad menangis haru,

Seingatku, pada saat aku sedang senang-senangnya, aku pingsan _— _mungkin.

dan kalau aku tidak salah, Mikasa membawaku ke ruang kesehatan.

jika aku salah, tanyalah kepada teman-temanku yang sudah mengetahui sifat over-protective Mikasa kepadaku.

Aku tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Ahaha...iya, ya... mengapa aku bisa sa_—_ adudududuh!"

"Lagi."

"Ya ampun heichou, aku kan belum menyelesaikan semua perkataanku, jangan asal menonjok perutku dong!"

_"Hmph._"

Aku menghela nafas dengan sifat Heichou yang seperti itu. (Auth: tsun~ /janganganggu/)

Aku menolehkan wajahku pada Heichou—ah tidak—Rivaille yang sekarang menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"Hei, Rivai-heichou..."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

**BRAK**

Rivaille beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki (sekarang sudah terjatuh karena saking kuatnya ia berdiri /loh/) dengan wajah yang memerah, yah, itu sih yang kulihat—

"A... Apa?! K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?!"

"Hehehe, bercanda kok. Aku hanya mengetes heichou apakah aku ini dibenci atau tidak..."

Kemudian ruangan itu hening.

Aku kembali berbaring ditempat tidur, sementara Rivaille masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya yang melebihi papan triplek.

"Aku rasa kau menyukaiku... Apa aku salah ya?"

Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku, berlagak seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir akan sesuatu. Pfft, norak sekali.

"HAH. Memangnya kau tau darimana bocah."

"Eehh... aku hanya menebak, kok!"

Kemudian ruangan itu kembali hening...

"Oi Eren, mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Lho? Bukannya heichou gak suka yang berisik-berisik?"

"Memang aku tidak suka berisik. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukai keheningan."

Aku tersenyum tipis setelah menatap orang yang tingginya 10cm dibawahku itu, layaknya sudah mengerti kenapa ia tidak menyukai keberisikan juga keheningan.

**DEG**

Akh sial! Rasa sakit ini mengganggu momen kami!

Aduh... Jantungku sakit sekali...

Apakah ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku?

"Hei, Rivai-heichou..."

Rivaille mendengus pelan, "Apa lagi?"

"Aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu..."

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Cepat katakan."

"Aku menyukaimu."

ia terdiam.

Suasana ruangan ini pun menjadi awkward.

Ah sial, kok tiba-tiba aku mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kukatakan ya...

Bisa mampus aku kena tendangan maut Rivaille yang dinamai — _Fabulous Falcon Kick_

"..."

"...Hei, respon dong..."

"..."

"Heichou!"

"..."

Aakh, kenapa ia diam saja sih? Kalau begini, kata-kataku tadi kan jadi memalukan!

"Eren, apa kau mengatakan hal itu karena kau merasakan sakit lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah miskin ekspresi seperti biasanya

Kemudian aku sweatdrop ditempat, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan senior sekaligus korporalku ini.

"M-maksud heichou?"

"...kau... akan sekarat, kan?"

Uwaahh! Kata-kata yang nusuk banget!

"Jangan ngomong sekarat, dong! Dalem tau!"

"Tapi aku benar kan?"

...

Lagi-lagi, suasana kembali hening.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah novel milik Hanji. Jika seseorang akan meninggal, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang ia sangat ingin katakan kepada orang yang ia sayang. Dan yang kau katakan barusan itu sama persis dengan novel yang aku temukan."

"Kau tidak menemukannya, tapi kau membacanya kan?"

"Berisik. Pokoknya aku gak mau menjawab pernyataanmu tadi bocah."

Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian aku merasa sesak.

Oh tidak. Oh tidak...!

Kenapa aku jadi sulit bernapas?

"He-chou..."

tanganku berusaha menggapai wajah pemilik tinggi 160cm yang sekarang berada tepat didepanku, dengan wajah yang panik.

"Eren! EREN! Ada apa?! Kau sesak nafas?!"

"...kh..."

Apa aku akan mati?

Berarti aku akan meninggalkan semuanya, kan?

Aku akan meninggalkan Mikasa dan Armin...

Ah, biarlah. Toh, sekalinya aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, aku tidak akan menerima hukuman dari heichou, tidak akan bertengkar dengan Jean, dan aku akan segera bertemu dengan ibu disana...

Aku pun bangun dan menyentuh pipinya.

Ah... lembut sekali... Sepertinya seorang clean-freak ini selalu menjaga tubuhnya juga ya...

"He...i...chou... Ak...u..."

Tunggu, aku mohon tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mengakhiri ini sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya...

"Eren?"

Dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kubisa, aku tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu... Rivaille."

"Eren... Eren... Eren... Bangunlah! Oi! Brengsek kau bocah! Jangan meninggalkan...ku... Eren... aku... juga... mencintaimu..."

Aku pernah mendengar dari Armin, orang yang akan meninggal itu, fisiknya yang akan mati duluan. Yang paling akhir adalah pendengaran.

Mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang... tapi, aku yakin, pasti Rivaille sedang tersenyum sekarang...

_"Selamat jalan, Eren..._"

dengan isakan tangis ... dan semua yang kulihat berubah menjadi...

**hitam.**

* * *

Aku membuka kedua mataku tiba-tiba.

Kemudian kulihat temanku, ah bukan, saudari-tiriku, Mikasa, berdiri didepanku

"Eren... Eren! Ayo bangun"

"Ng? Mikasa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kalau kita gak pulang sekarang, nanti keburu malam."

"Haah...lho? Mikasa... rambutmu memanjang, ya?"

"...Eren... Kamu tidurnya sepulas itu ya? Sampai mengigau..."

"Ah, nggak... Rasanya aku mimpi panjang sekali..."

_'Selamat Jalan, Eren.'_

**DEG**

Apa itu?

Tunggu... barusan aku tertidur, kan? Aku bermimpi... Mimpi tentang...

Eh?

Mimpi...?

Mimpi tentang... apa?

"Tapi... Aku tidak ingat aku bermimpi tentang apa..."

"Eren?"

Aku menatap Mikasa yang memanggilku, wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir

"Kenapa... kamu menangis?"

Menangis? Menangis apanya...

"Hah? Eh..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Uwaahh— padahal niatnya pengen bikin one-shot, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir kalau sad ending bisa bikin hati sedih(?)

Maka dari itu— firasat saya mengatakan kalau fic ini akan menjadi two-shot atau nggak three-shot~

Ngomong ngomong, _Mind to Review?_


End file.
